


post-traumatic

by justanonlinelove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:22:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27202423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanonlinelove/pseuds/justanonlinelove





	post-traumatic

some days the trauma just. hits, you know?

all i feel like is crying. my dear, i promise, i'm trying.

i would have liked to use the word darling instead of my dear but i can't anymore. i can't use that word anymore. i'm not as bad with is as i used to be, but it still hurts. 

there are words in my head that will never go away. neither will my scars. 

i am trying so hard to not get sucked into the thoughts. it's hard. i've done everything i could. i texted everyone i talk to. i'm watching my online friend stream a game. i tried the distraction techniques, i swear. but nobody engaged in conversation, and now i'm just here.

i don't want to be anyone's pity project, so no need to comment or anything. just listening is enough.

it's been so long, but i can never escape those words. i know it wasn't true, but some part of me can't help but wonder if it was. i didn't mean to do anything wrong. the same scenes still play in my nightmares and i can't escape them. the same words still haunt me.

i am never going to be anyone else. all i can be is myself. i wish that was enough for somebody.


End file.
